


At Least Ideal

by DeansP1e



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, i mean agent pinky, sneaky stephanie, we are number one got me through this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansP1e/pseuds/DeansP1e
Summary: Sportacus and Robbie make a mistake.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i should focus on my other fic, shouldn't i? this is set before Games, where Sporty has yet to declare his love to Robbie. so, like, a year and a half before.  
> here's the link if you wanna read it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8724436  
> btw i'm also trying something new:  
> bold and italics are direct thoughts, which means someone is focusing on that specific thought.  
> and italics are indirect thoughts.

Sportacus made a mistake. A huge mistake.

Well, a couple mistakes, but huge nonetheless.

First mistake: letting the kids run wild without adult supervision.

Second mistake: not staying after the kids needed help.

Final mistake: going to Robbie's lair.

It was obvious the kids needed him, and he knew this. Why he was at Robbie's lair, however, was beyond even him. He was in that orange chair of his and the vest was on a table next to the chair. Robbie, in normal fashion, yelled at him to get out. Sportacus, in normal fashion, said that his crystal was beeping,  _ **which was a lie, but** **shush**_.Then, strangely, Robbie offered him some warm cream. Not one to turn that down, Sportacus said that'd he love some. Now, however, as he was waiting for Robbie to come back, he was regretting the decision to come to the damp lair.

\------

Robbie headed back into the main room, snarling at the flippity floppity elf in his recliner. He handed the hot mug to the _strangely still elf,_ moving to sit down on the floor.

"So," he took a sip from his cocoa,"what are you doing here?" Robbie asked hesitantly, as though the elf would lash out at him.

"I honestly don't know," Sportaloon said, taking a sip from his mug.

 ** _Sportacus, I've got something to say to you._** "Then why are you here?"

Sportaflop shrugged, taking another sip. "Maybe because I wanted to talk to you? I don't know," he said, taking his cap off and setting it on Robbie's vest. He ran a hand through his hair, looking frustrated.

 _ **Holy shit, he looks hot.**_ "Why the scrunched up face?"

Suddenly, Sportacus slammed the mug of cream down, jumping up. "Someone's in trouble!"

"But, Sportaflop, your crystal's not beepi-"

"See you later, Robbie!" With that, the elf took his hat, doing back flips out of his lair. Robbie tried not to have an impressed face as he got up with his cocoa, going back into his chair.

\------

Sportacus was in his airship, practically moping with how sad he felt. Finally, he realized what he want to say to Robbie. If it made the sports elf uncomfortable, it would surely make Robbie uncomfortable. He was, dare he say, in love with Robbie.

It was at this point, Sportacus knew he fucked up.

His leg started bouncing. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, but now? It was quickly becoming  _very_ annoying. He put a hand on his knee in an attempt to stop the bounce, and it would've worked if his other leg didn't start bouncing.

He sighed loudly.  _ **Why can't I talk to Robbie?**_

He was irritated. He was the hero,  _darn it_! He was supposed to be able to overcome his feelings with no problem. Then why couldn't he just confess already?

_Maybe because he was afraid of rejection?_

_Maybe because he didn't know how to confess?_

_Maybe because he didn't want to?_

He put his head in his hands, sighing again. Getting an idea, he raised his head with a smile on his face.  _Tomorrow, he would confess by leaving a note._

\------

And leave a note on the underside of the hatch of Robbie's lair was exactly what he did. He did it very early in the morning, when even Robbie was sure to be asleep. Robbie was definitely going to see the note.

\------

To say that Stephanie were suspicious on why Sportacus was tired was an understatement. He would deny it at every corner, pushing the kids to play some type of sport, which they happily did. It was time for Agent Pinky to be on the scene.

When it barely time to go to sleep, Step-Agent Pinky surprisingly saw Sportacus? And Robbie? _On the same bench? Together?!_ She would have to investigate more.

She got closer to them, getting into hearing range of their conversation.

"-nd I just feel like we would be good together."  _That was definitely Sportacus._

"Ah, come on, Sportaflop, you're making me blush.."  _Robbie?_ "But I would have to agree with you. I've been harboring,  **ugh** , a  **crush** on you since you came here."

_**What?** _

She got closer, careful not to make a sound. Suddenly, she saw Sportacus jump up, leaning into Robbie for a kiss. Instead of pulling back, however, Robbie put a hand on the back of the elf's neck, meeting Sportacus in the middle.

She crawled back, giggling. She would have to tell the others about this.

\------

Robbie sighed happily. His now-boyfriend was in his arms, sitting still for once. They were looking upwards, Robbie telling Sportacus the constellations. Robbie allowed himself to think, for just this one moment, that everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy that this got as much love as my other fic for this fandom did when I started it. This means a lot to me.


End file.
